


Fatherly Duties

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> (Part of the ‘Captain’s Wife’ verse) Vash needs a break and Jean Luc spends some time with little Rene Charles.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #28 at "dove_drabbles" Take yourself and a book to lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Duties

**Title:** Fatherly Duties  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: The Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 967  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #28 at "dove_drabbles" Take yourself and a book to lunch  
**Summary:** (Part of the ‘Captain’s Wife’ verse) Vash needs a break and Jean Luc spends some time with little Rene Charles.

 

**Fatherly Duties**

“Ensign how long until we arrive at Vulcan?” Captain Picard asked the young woman at the helm.

“We will be at Vulcan in six hours, Captain.” Ensign Chaney answered.

Picard got up and started to walk to his ready room.

“Captain Picard?” Vash’s voice said over the com

“What is it Vash?” Picard looked embarrassed

“Could you come to our quarters, please?” Vash said sweetly

“I’m on the bridge.” Picard protested.

“I know but I need you to come here. NOW!”

Picard turned at looked at Riker. “You have the bridge, Number One.”

“Yes sir.” Will Riker smiled. He waited until the turbo lift doors closed before he leaned over and whispered to Deanna. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No.” Deanna Troi laughed. “I think it’s a baby thing.”

“I thought they were settling into that.” Will said.

“Most couples go through parenthood much younger than they are. They are having a more difficult time making the adjustments.” Deanna said.

Will gave her a look.

Deanna smiled. “I’m sure they will work it out.”

Picard walked into the quarters he shared with Vash. “Vash, we will be in orbit around Vulcan in a few hours. I don’t really have time to ….”

Vash walked over and put the baby in his arms. “Here you take him for a while. I am going to Ten Forward for some lunch then down to the salon to have my hair done. Give him a bottle when he starts to fuss.”

“Vash, I have duties,” Picard protested.

“Yes Jean Luc you do and one of them in in your arms.” Vash kissed the baby on the head and her husband on the cheek. “I will be back before we reach Vulcan. Why are we going to Vulcan anyway?”

“We are taking members of the Vulcan Science Council to the conference at Mars Colony.” Picard said. “I told you all about it last week.”

Vash rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’ve been too busy to remember.”

“Vash, can we do this later?” Picard asked.

“No.” Vash walked out the door and left the two men in her life standing in the doorway.

“Come on Rene. Let’s find something to read while Mama is off taking a little time to herself.” Jean Luc said to the little boy in his arms.

The baby looked up at him with his own eyes inquisitively.

Jean Luc laughed. “I know. I don’t understand women either. Especially your mama.”

Little Rene Charles laughed at his father.

“How about a classic? Moby dick? No? The Odyssey then.” Jean Luc walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a well-worn copy off the shelf. He grabbed a blanket and settled down in the chair to read.

Rene Charles had other ideas. He started to cry and fuss.

“Oh! That’s right. You want your bottle.” Jean Luc walked him over to the replicator. “Baby formula number two. Warm.”

Jean Luc took the bottle out of the replicator and shook it just in case. He tested it on his wrist before giving it to the baby.

Once more Jean Luc settled them in the chair. The baby was happy with his bottle so Picard started to read to him.

Vash walked into their quarters two hours later to find Jean Luc and Rene asleep in the chair. There was an empty bottle on the table next to them and a book open on Jean Luc’s lap.

Vash picked up the bottle and put it in the replicator. She hesitated before taking the book off of Jean Luc’s lap.

She stood looking at them. Rene was safe and asleep in his father’s arms. Jean Luc looked years younger as he slept.

Vash wondered how she managed to have them both in her life. Sometimes she felt like she didn’t deserve them.

Jean Luc must have felt her standing there. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Vash?”

“What were you reading him this time?” Vash asked.

“The Odyssey. He seems to like that one.” Jean Luc said. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Vash said. She leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Let me put him in the crib so you can go back to the bridge.”

“Not yet. I want to hold him a while longer. Riker has things under control I’m sure. You look beautiful but then you always do.” Picard reached out and took his wife’s hand.

“Thank you.” Vash sat on the arm of the chair. “You know I’m glad we have him. He makes us take our time and cherish the moments in between.”

“Thank you for giving me the life I didn’t think I could have.” Jean Luc said.

“You better change your uniform before you go back to the bridge. It has baby formula on it.” Vash smiled.

“He doesn’t like the new formula. We should talk to Beverly about it when he goes for his check up tomorrow.” Jean Luc said.

“So you are still coming to that?” Vash asked.

“Yes. I will have Riker and Data look after the Vulcans tomorrow.” Jean Luc said as he looked at the sleeping little boy in his arms. “I think Rene and I should have lunch together more often. We still have a lot of this book to read together.”

Vash gave him a kiss. “I know he will love it.”

“Picard to the bridge!” Riker’s voice came over the com.

“Picard here. I’m on my way, Number One. Duty calls.” Picard handed the baby back to his mother and went to change his uniform.

Vash rocked the baby in her arms and carried him to the crib.

“I won’t be late.” Picard kissed her before he left for the bridge.

We’ll be here when you get home. Vash said as he walked out the door.         

                  


End file.
